Sadness and happiness
by lilia carolina
Summary: Shu ama a Ruki pero él Mukami ama a Kanato. Por su parte Kanato ama a Ruki, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? ¿Con quién se quedará Ruki?


Era un día común y corriente en la Academia o al menos eso parecía ser pues éso estaba a punto de cambiar para al mayor de los Mukami… es decir, Ruki, aquél chico semi-vampiro que amaba los libros. Por el momento se encontraba sólo en la biblioteca hasta que de forma repentina aparece él líder de la familia Sakamaki… Shu.

-Hola Ruki… te estaba buscando- Dice con una leve sonrisa en su rostro él rubio.

-Ah… hola Shu, no me interesa que necesites hablar conmigo, estoy ocupado, no me distraigas- Responde molesto mientras agarra un libro de un estante y lo empieza a leer.

Enojado por la actitud del menor, con una de sus manos, tira el libro al suelo. Él peliazul observa sorprendido al contrario, enojado, le da un puñetazo en el estómago. Él rubio al recibir aquél golpe, furioso, chasquea la lengua y con fuerza aprieta el cuello del menor.

-A mí no me tratas así… reconoce tú lugar, eres un idiota Ruki, no hay nada que no pueda hacerte- Dice mientras sonríe maliciosamente- Desde hace tiempo… estoy interesado en ti- Sin esperar a que el contrario dijera una sola palabra, se acerca y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios mientras lo sujeta de la cintura. Avergonzado, él menor se separa, trata de escapar hasta que él mayor lo lanza a una de las mesas del lugar y se coloca encima de él. Lo voltea y empieza a restregar su miembro en la entrada del Mukami.

-¡O-Oye! ¡S-Suéltame idiota! ¡Maldito vago, déjame en paz!- Responde sonrojado mientras intenta mantener la calma, aquélla situación era tan vergonzosa.

-Mhm… no, no pienso soltarte, primero tienes que satisfacerme, te voy a hacer mío una y otra vez hasta que no puedas más- Después de decir aquello, rompe con sus manos la ropa del menor dejándolo desnudo por completo mientras lo devoraba con la mirada.

-¿Q-Qué rayos dices vago estúpido?- Responde avergonzado, molesto se zafa del mayor y le da una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, se aleja mientras se acerca a la puerta, asustado, agarra una colcha para cubrir su desnudez. Sale corriendo por los pasillos hasta que tropieza y cae al suelo- ¡Ah!- Gritó y él rubio aparece a su lado, enojado lo carga entre sus brazos, le da un puñetazo en el estómago. Él menor al recibir el golpe, escupe sangre de su boca y pierde la consciencia.

Ruki poco a poco abre sus ojos y despierta, al instante se da cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, cuándo intenta levantarse se percata de que tenía un vestido negro, demasiado corto, ajustado que remarcaba todas las partes de su cuerpo, en su cuello tenía una cadena mientras unas sogas levantaban sus pies dejando expuesta su entrada. Avergonzado intenta liberarse hasta que observa al mayor de los Sakamaki, una expresión de terror aparece en su rostro mientras desea de que esto sea una pesadilla pero… sabía que no lo era.

-D-Déjame… ¿P-Porqué yo? N-No lo entiendo- Dice sonrojado mientras mira fijamente a los ojos del mayor. Él rubio sonríe y se acerca- Porqué me vuelves loco… te deseo demasiado… poder tomar tú virginidad es un placer inigualable… eres tan atractivo… te ves adorable sonrojado-

-Ahm… yo no te quiero… a mí me gusta alguien más- Responde mientras desvía su mirada y piensa en aquélla persona.

-Ya lo sé… es Kanato… me da tanta rabia saber que te gusta mí hermano- Responde furioso mientras jala de la cadena con fuerza- ¡Agh! ¡M-Me lastimas…!- Dice con dolor el menor- De eso se trata… vas a sufrir, voy a hacerte entender que tú : perteneces a mí- Responde con una sonrisa mientras se quita sus prendas de ropa hasta quedar desnudo. Mostraba ya una erección y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró de una sola estocada dentro del contrario.

Al sentirlo dentro varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, él mayor había entrado de una manera demasiada brusca. Avergonzado gime y de manera inconsciente empieza a mover sus caderas- ¡A-Ah! ¡D-Duele mucho! ¡E-Es tan grande! ¡Mghm!- Dice entre gemidos provocando que él mayor sólo se excitara más.

-Eres mí puta… vamos sigue gimiendo, sé ve que te gusta… mghm, rayos, eres demasiado estrecho… me encanta estar dentro de ti- Sonríe con satisfacción mientras lo embiste salvajemente y cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡N-No soy tú puta, estúpido! ¡Mghm! ¡E-Es mí primera vez! ¡M-Mghm! ¡M-Maldito! ¡M-Me lastimas!- Dice sonrojado mientras intenta contener las lágrimas de los ojos. Apenado, sigue moviendo sus caderas mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Kanato… había esperado poder confesar sus sentimientos y ahora… no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Baja la mirada mientras empieza a llorar, se sentía tan humillado- K-Kanato… l-lo siento… te amo… te amo Kanato- Susurra triste.

Al escuchar aquéllas palabras del menor, sintió tanta rabia, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro- Escucha Ruki… sí no dices mí nombre, atacare a tus hermanos- Dice serio- Dime que me amas… o ellos pagarán las consecuencias, te aseguro que los lastimare- Sigue embistiendo cada vez más rápido, lo desata y sale de su interior, él menor suspira aliviado hasta que él mayor lo sienta encima para entrar aún más profundo. Abre los ojos debido al dolor mientras más lágrimas salen de sus ojos- Yo… prométeme que no le harás nada a mí familia, haré lo que me pidas- Responde avergonzado mientras sus ojos pierden su brillo- Lo prometo Ruki, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Dice mientras sonríe- Y-Yo… ¡Mghm! ¡T-Te amo Shu! ¡T-Te amo!- Avergonzado, no puede dejar de gemir y llorar debido al dolor. Su cuerpo lo disfrutaba… sentía placer pero su corazón… estaba destrozado.

-Ruki… voy a hacer que me ames y que un día seas capaz de decir éso por tú propia voluntad- Susurra suavemente en su oído mientras sigue embistiendo- Rayos… se siente bien estar dentro de ti- Responde mientras sonríe- Te amo Ruki, te haré olvidar a Kanato- Dice mientras lo sujeta de la cintura y sigue dando rápidas embestidas. Se acerca a su cuello y clava sus colmillos para beber su sangre.

Él mayor… ¿Enamorado de él? ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso?! Lo estaba violando… Shu es atractivo… lo admite y tiene algo que siempre le ha llamado su atención pero… no lo amaba. Todavía pensaba en Kanato, vaya, casi no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él… aún así lo que despertó su interés, no fue por lo lindo que era… su mirada, aquélla misma mirada que le recordaba su pasado… ésa soledad y angustia… lo comprendía. Con el paso del tiempo se interesó aún más por él y un día lo vio a los lejos, iba a acercarse hasta que lo escuchó cantar… se quedó en silencio escondido y escuchó aquélla canción, en verdad su voz era hermosa. Apareció a su lado y observó que lloraba, sin pensarlo, lo abrazó mientras permanecía en silencio. Después de platicar con él… se dio cuenta… amaba al pelimorado.

-¿M-Me amas? ¡Mghm!… ¡Nghm!¿En serio dices éso Shu? ¡Me estás forzando a estar contigo! ¡Aghm! N-No te odio pero… no puedo amarte… ya… b-basta, me duele mucho… p-por favor ya no más- Suplica avergonzado entre gemidos mientras cierra sus ojos.

-Te amo Ruki, es la verdad, ésta no es la forma correcta pero no podía permitir que estuvieras con Kanato, ahora eres solo mío- Responde mientras sonríe y sigue dando rápidas embestidas- Ya te había dicho, me voy a detener hasta quedar satisfecho, se siente tan genial estar dentro de ti, ver tus sonrojos, tus lágrimas, eres hermoso- Susurra suavemente en su oído mientras cada vez lo embiste más rápido. Con una de sus manos empieza a acariciar la intimidad del menor.

-B-Basta, no digas cosas vergonzosas- Dice con su rostro completamente rojo, se sentía tan vulnerable ante al mayor, "¿Cómo había permitido esto?" Ni él lo sabe, no tiene idea de cómo terminó así. Rayos… se sentía bien pero solo su cuerpo lo disfrutaba. Avergonzado, sigue gimiendo mientras mueve más rápido sus caderas.

-Eres perfecto Ruki, cada una de tus reacciones es tan linda, aunque no lo quieras admitir, sé muy bien que te gusta, eres tan lascivo y sumiso, me perteneces, ¿Entiendes? Nadie más que yo puede tocarte- Se acerca y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios mientras lo sigue embistiendo.

-¡Nghm! ¡Shu! ¡Aghm! D-Deja de decirme así- Responde avergonzado mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Sentía cómo el mayor lo besaba y al mismo tiempo lo embestía, era demasiado el placer. Sonrojado, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos a causa del dolor, se corre, suspira exhausto mientras observa al mayor- Y-Ya… dime… ¿E-Estás satisfecho?- Pregunta apenado mientras espera que ya todo haya acabado.

-Aún no lo estoy Ruki, todavía falta más, nunca me cansó de estar contigo así- Sonríe con satisfacción mientras observa al menor- Bien, prepárate, esto apenas comienza- Dice tranquilo mientras sale del interior del Mukami, voltea al contrario y lo coloca en cuatro para de nuevo entrar en el interior del menor.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Nghm! ¡Shu! ¡N-No! ¡Y-Ya no resisto más! D-Detente, me lastimas mucho… ¡A-Ah!- Dice sonrojado entre gemidos mientras suspira y siente cómo su cuerpo se estremece.

-Pues Ruki, sé sincero, te gusta esto, te encanta que te la meta así tan brusco, vaya puta que eres, pero solo eres mí puta, ¿Entendiste? Nadie más que yo puede verte así de erótico- Responde con tono burlón mientras lo sigue embistiendo.

Su rostro se pone rojo por completo al escuchar aquéllas palabras, se sentía tan avergonzado, estaba a la merced del mayor y no podía hacer nada- ¡C-Cállate! ¡Yo amo a Kanato! ¡Yo lo amo a él, solo a él!- Responde sonrojado entre gemidos.

Enojado al escuchar al menor, lo embiste bruscamente y aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas- Ya veremos sí puedes seguir diciendo éso cuándo sepa que eres mío- Dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras observa al menor- A partir de hoy vivirás aquí Ruki, no podrás escapar de mí- Responde mientras da unas últimas embestidas y se corre dentro del menor. Sale de su interior y lo abraza- Descansa, mañana, todos sabrán que me perteneces.

Avergonzado, suspira mientras se corre de nuevo, intenta regular su respiración, observa al mayor y después desvía su mirada, se voltea mientras abraza la almohada. Era virgen y en una sola noche, tuvo relaciones con alguien que no amaba. Llora en silencio mientras siente a todo su cuerpo adolorido- Espera… ¿No voy a volver a mí casa?- Pregunta asustado.

-No vas a volver a la Mansión Mukami, a partir de hoy, eres mí prometido, así que tú ahora serás un Sakamaki, olvídate de tus hermanos sí quieres que no les haga nada- Dice con seriedad mientras sonríe levemente- Entiende Ruki, eres mío- Se acerca y lo besa suavemente en los labios. Después de algunos momentos se separa.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no vería a Kou, Yuma y a Azusa… sus hermanos. Lo peor de todo, cada día podría ver a Kanato pero ahora todo se había arruinado-Y-Yo soy tuyo, ya me lo demostraste Shu- Responde triste y cierra sus ojos, quedando profundamente dormido.


End file.
